


Rainbow's Aren't an Efficient Form of Travel Dictionary

by orphan_account



Category: Leprechaun (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A way to decipher all the stuff I made up in my work "Rainbow's Aren't an Efficient Form of Travel".





	Rainbow's Aren't an Efficient Form of Travel Dictionary

Crenos- A little pink gremlin that can put voices in people's heads and end up making bad choices, but never death. From the Leprechaun Dimension.

Nix- A made up word to define leprechaun magic, but only the high level ones like Ali.

Nixer- Users of said 'Nix'

Tirc- A grainy maroon powder used for brewing many different potions. It also can be hardened into blocks for various wooden items.

Reincree- A light blue leaf that sparks when snapped in half. Comes in handy later AND is as tough as diamonds when rubbed on magic metals. Also is used to teleport to secret Nix locations.

Sparkenflug- A deep purple flower with removable petals that you roll into little pipes. You light those pipes to give off a deep purple smoke that is deadly to any non 'nix' users unless protected with circle of marigold salt. Ali begins to use this move on Animo, but again realizes her stupidity.

Breeno- Small yellow pebble used to 'ward off' criminals when rubbed with tansy. 'Ward off' means 'explode' , and normally Ali wraps her tansy in burdock leaves, but SOMEONE unwrapped them when he riffled through her bag.

Tansy- Used for lighting certain materials. The patch of matchbox on Ali's hat is made from freeze-dried tansy.

Yellow Clovers- Pretty self explanatory. Can be used to brew witch repellent and invisibility sponges (rub sponges on skin to go invisible or consume, though consumption is quicker).

Poppy Seeds- Small black seeds eaten to teleport enemy to desired location as long as they are visible or sensed. Unfortunately, Ali forgot that, as she couldn't see Animo.

Marigold Salt- Fine yellow-green powder that is used as a circle of protection to non- 'nix' users. The salt can also be used in a Salt Spray that is sprayed into enemy eyes and blinding them, and depending on what else is in your bag, different effects will occur. Ali of course carries everything for the deadliest effects possible.

Flabbergaggle- a rare species of cactus that glows in dark caves and is used to make enchanted glow sticks.

Reekay- A blood red leaf that is mixed into pulp to be rubbed onto arrow tips, and shot at animals to kill them or cause serious effects to stop them from escaping. Ali has always had morbidly dark fantasies (for a Leprechaun) of shooting one at someone in particular... Also used for warmth.

Bloobon Wood- A dark blue wood stained by water sprites in the Coin River. This river is hidden in a cave to the other Leprechauns besides Nix users. It is a lightweight wood that is easily shucked into any shape or size. It also gives off a nice scent similar to the sweet scent of Sparkenflug.

Frost Weevil- A small worm-ish creature that can be easily mashed and mixed into reincree molds.

Cannore- A dark black berry that oozes blood red when squished. It is rubbed on the skin to create night vision on whoever uses it. Its skin can also be used in many clothed items such as couches, hats, etc...


End file.
